dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bearman
The Bear Man is a quest monster associated with the quest "A bear in the gobbies' house". Susceptible to air and water, the Bear Man also drops the quest-only item Bear Parchment required to complete the quest. The Bear Man's statistics also scale with his level, which can range from 25 to 29. It is definately wise to join a party to take on him and his summoned bear. ;Location : Astrub forest (-1,-27) Characteristics Like many monsters in the world of Dofus, the Bear Man's statistics scale along with his level which can range anywhere from 25 to 29. He does have a weakness, however, in the form of Air and Water attacks which damage him more the lower his level is. The Bear Man also summons a Bear which can be damaged with anti-summon spells such as the Enutrof's Unsummoning spell. |- | 25 || 250 || 6 || 3 || 5 || 5 || 2 || -10 || -10 || 10 || 10 |- | 26 || 285 || 6 || 3 || 10 || 10 || 4 || -8 || -8 || 14 || 14 |- | 27 || 320 || 6 || 3 || 15 || 15 || 6 || -6 || -6 || 19 || 19 |- | 28 || 355 || 6 || 3 || 20 || 20 || 8 || -4 || -4 || 23 || 23 |- | 29 || 390 || 6 || 3 || 25 || 25 || 10 || -2 || -2 || 28 || 28 |} Spells |- | n/a || n/a || 1 | Summons level 15-19 Bear(depends on the level of Bear Man) | n/a |Is much like the normal Bear enemy, except summoned and is usually 10 levels under the Bear Man. |} |- | 3 || 5 || 1-6 | ~15 damage | | |} |- | n/a || 3 || 1 | ~17 damage | | |} Known Drops | Bear Parchment (quest only) ||100% ||100 |- | Bear Fabric || 5% || 100 |- | Bear Hair || 5% || 100 |- | Bear Skin || 5% || 100 |- | Bear Tooth || 5% || 100 |- | Bear Bone || 5% || 100 |- | Mutilated Bear || 2.5% || 100 |- | Bear's Paw || 5% || 100 |} Strategy He is best fought in a group unless you're a high enough level. There are usually people waiting to fight him, so finding a group should be no problem. Use Osamodas' Whip attack to hit the Bear for a good amount of damage. Enutrofs also have a version of this called Unsummoning which can deal a good amount of damage to any summoned monster. Primal Instinct has a cooldown of 8 turns, so kill the Bear Man quickly, or he'll summon more Bears to help him. In shika my level 9 xelor friend and my level 11 sacrier can kill the guy. Its easy, I just hit him with assault 2 times a turn and my friend does dark ray in him.. Good luck ^^ ~Ibleed Category:Monster Category:Boss